borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crawmerax Glitch Spot?
Sorry if this is answered elsewhere, I can't find anything but YouTube videos and very inadequate descriptions of and references to the glitch spot (nobody bothers explaining it well, since everybody just watches YouTube videos if they want to know), and YouTube is blocked from China, where I live... I'm trying to find the Crawmerax glitch spot - I just want to kill him once, and living in China, multiplayer isn't really an option, due to lag. Nor is a legitimate kill, because A) he's dominating me before I can do jack crap to him, B) I still have fairly weak (lvl. 48 max) weapons, and C) I don't really have much interest in developing my skill enough to beat him legitimately with Mord even if I did have adequate firepower - I'm not that hardcore. Can somebody upload some screenshots somewhere (not imageshack, also blocked - something like tinypic would work though) or, even better, a video (on a site like www.youku.com or www.tudou.com that I can access here), or even an adequate text description of the glitch here? I'm an American expat, so don't worry about any language barriers. Thanks in advance, this is killing me... - FatDragon Ok you will see the outer edge is is made up of 3 different well lets say layers, you got all the way to the left on the second layer go all the way into the corner you will know what i am talking about when you see it, now the way the layer are set up is first layer is on the bottom, second layer is the one you stand on and third layer is the ground level where craw and his buddies are walking around, with mord it is kinda hard just hall ass as soon as the elevator reachs ground level, the guns you must have an orion or any other bouncey bullet smg, but you really want to have an orion, it is kinda tricky getting to the spot so if you get knocked off don't worry it will happen, now make sure when craw comes towards you to duck in the glitch spot, if you need him to move for his back, move slighty to the right and he will start coming towards you, after he comes towards you about half the time he turns around this is your chance to get his back, you know it will be safe when craw starts an animation where he like fails his arms in the air and keeps repeating it, if he gets you with acid balls it means he was to close when you shot him, and i would suggest farming in the farmory for some better guns, meaning do the armory glitch, and get some better gear, lvl 48 guns are gonna be tough, and remeber, acid for purple worms, fire for green and shock for craw and craw maggots, hope that helps, XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the description. I can manage to get to the spot safely (i.e. Craw's not close enough to start firing globs at me - if he does, it's instant death) about 1 in 6 times. However, I can't get him to show his back without shooting the globs at me, and again, globs = I'm dead, f- me and try again. Then again, I didn't have anything with ricochet, so maybe if I had a gun like that, I could have gotten his back without trying to make him move... Nevertheless, if this is the easy way, then all of you legit Crawmerax soloers are insane, I'm about ready to give up as it is... - FatDragon Yes, that's the easiest legitimate way - you'd have to get out of the spot and run around Craw for the back spot to be visible. 12:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest using the Leviathan rocket launcher for reaching his back.Search the rocket launcher section in the Wiki for information on how to find it.The Jackal shotgun will also do the job but it is a pearlescent weapon and I believe it would be more difficult for you to find.Biomechanical13 14:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It almost sounds like you are on part 1 of Knoxx, if thats true you are never going to kill Craw (you are far too low a level to kill him). go thru part 2 and you should have no trouble finding some better gear and it will be easier to kill him(only slightly though).If you are on part 2 then that is some bad luck you have had.Veggienater 14:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've finished PT 2.5 in the main storyline and Dr. Ned and am currently level 60 (though I've attempted Craw on PT1 for an easier go of it), but I haven't started Knoxx yet. I did pick up a few better weapons as drops in finishing Moxxie's 5-round tourneys today, but other than that, I haven't really been around many places where higher-end weapons are available. And unfortunately, I sold my Leviathan from PT 2.5, referring to Biomechanical13's suggestion, so that won't be happening. Until I get something that can take out his back, I'm just gonna let it slide. - FatDragon You could remedy the weapons problem by running through Knoxx and clearing out the armory a couple times, there's always a chance of some good ricochet weapons in there. Laserrobotics (talk) 16:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You could reaquire the leviathan by farming the rakk hive.-beware the clap O.K. but heres a suggestion, if you have the abilty to spiltscreen ( two controllers) then take two characters to craw (yes by yourself if you play solo) send the first character up the lift (the one you want to kill craw) first by its self and head for the glitch spot. If useing Mord. just throw blood wing and run like the wind. when safely in the glitch, Pop off his arm spots then send up the second character and when the lift reaches the top shoot at craw with the second to get him to come after the second character if he doesnt right away and when craw turns to attack second character you will be able to attack his back. you may have to send the second character up several times to finish Craw off but this tactic should work well and two characters should net you even better loot drops( the more players the better the loot right). If you are on a console you will have to create a second porfile to splitscreen and be able to save your game ( If you dont already know). If on P.C. then im not sure what you need to do to splitscreen, if its possible. Veggienater 16:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) My method differs slightly from Veggie. I do it in split screen. My Mord on controller 1 and my nephews Roland on C2. I have the second character hide in the glitch spot and stay safe while I take runs at craw. I often times takes plenty of cash respawning mord but armed with an orion, a hellfre and a crux(plague) I make fairly short work of the minions for second winds and just try to use the rock outcrops as cover from craw while taking pop shots at his crit zones. Sometimes i just wish weapon switching didn't take so long. TheDataAngel 00:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I have a way of doing it that I discovered myself. I don't know if anyone else does it this way, but whatever, it definitely works for me. First off start out solo, no split screen or anybody else. FYI it only works this way as a siren. But I get up to the stop and just stand there. Usually at this point one or two, sometimes even all three minions run at me, just take care of them real quick, then when Craw is close enough, usually right before or when he goes underground, I immediately phasewalk straight forward, and on the other side of one of the rocks in the middle, it's slanted so as where as soon as I leave phasewalk, I can one shot Craw's back with a bessie, and I usually take out his two left arms if there are no minions to slow me down. After that I wait for phasewalk to come back, lure crawmerax away from any loot piles I left there, and then PS to the glitch spot and finish him off. As far as I know no one else knows of this spot, it's right in front of you when you get up to the top, slightly to the right, it also works both ways, so if I mess up the back, I can lure him to the back area of his level and phasewalk to the front of the rock and it works exactly the same. Turkin4tor 02:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) @ Turk-- I did something similar at first myself, went for the giltch to take out arms and head then phased behind the single pillar so craw didnt know where i was then went around it to pop his back but i started splitscreening for the extra/ better loot drops.Veggienater 03:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I just picked up the Typhoon last night. I remember its bullets were wacky, but I don't recall if they richocheted or just split. If it ricochets, would it be a decent option for ricocheting some bullets off the walls and hitting his back? -FatDragon If you put "ricochet" into the wikia search, top left of screen you will get a list of weapons that ricochet bullets including the Typhoon. 01:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I finally managed it - found an Orion in the Armory a couple days ago, went to Craw's house yesterday, and made it to the glitch spot with no trouble. The claws went really fast with a halfway-decent masher (can't wait to find a truly good masher though...), the eye took longer, since those antennae are always in the way. Then I had to grind the back - I emptied my Orion and managed to get him down to a sliver, then tried my relatively wimpy Typhoon for about 500 bullets and about 3 low-damage hits, so I decided to try some other things. Finally pulled out a recently-discovered Caustic Rhino, slipped a rocket within a couple pixels of Craw, and he was done. I can't believe how high-quality his drops were - even on single player, PT1, the items were averaging close to $2 million sales value, and I was able to pick up/trade up a couple weapons, including picking up a pretty nice Firehawk and upgrading my Pestilential Defiler for a six-shot with over 700 damage, a massive scope, and high accuracy, as well as upgrading to a faster, higher-capacity shield. Now that I've done it once, I definitely don't feel like it's as futile as I thought before, and I'll probably be back. One question, though - where would I be likely to get better stuff - Craw on PT1, Super-Marcus Sweep on PT 2.5, or It's like Christmas on PT 2.5? Craw dropped better stuff than I was finding in the basic Armory Assault on 2.5, but I heard that the revisits are higher-level... - FatDragon Feels good man? I remember when I couldn't take him down either, and I kept watching the same vid you did to trying to figure out what I was doing wrong. I was INFURIATED, because I never realized you could hear Craw clicking while riding the elevator up, and I noticed it on the video but didn't realized what it was. Here I am grinding my teeth beacuse I want to kill this bug so badly and all the while I am watching this dude ride the elevator up and thinking (about the guy who made the vid):"That arrogant bastard! I can't even get one hit in on this piece of shit and this asshole has time to eat cheetos while he's doing it!?!? Haha. But killing him finally eased the tension when I finally did it, and now it's like second nature for me. Pro-tip: If you knock out his claws and eye from the glitch spot, you can strafe to the right a little bit and he'll approach you. As long as you don't strafe back into the corner too early, he'll keep approaching until he's at arms length and try to swat at you, which you can easily avoid by ducking as he has no arms. After he's done his temper tantrum, stay ducking and he'll burrow into the ground. 90% of the time he will pop back up with his back to you, and if he's close enough you can clear the ledge from your ducked position and pot-shot his back until he dies. With this method and some decent guns I can whack himin about 2 minutes. True story.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit: The above method will also draw his minions if there are any on the field, so make sure you take any of themout before strafing away from the corner.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on taking him down. I tend to play solo too due to the time that I can play. One technique that I use to farm Craw from the glitch spot is to use a non-elemental helix rocket launcher instead of the Leviathan or ricochet bullets. I've only been able to find a single Leviathan and it was on my first playthrough so on playthrough 2.5 it's rather underpowered and a decent helix launcher is relatively easy to find. Note, however, that it takes a bit of practice, adjustments and timing to find the sweet spot in which to aim. From the glitch spot you will see a large back spine, above the area where the back crit location is, when Craw is paused before rearing up to roar. I aim for that spine relatively close to the body, but sometimes I need to aim slightly above it. Most of the time only a single rocket of the trio will curl under and hit the crit location. The variance comes from the fact that Craw won't be in the same spot each time you get into the glitch spot. When you shoot, it's best to only shoot one round instead of the whole clip since he will usually rear up before the second helix rocket can hit. The moment to shoot will also vary slightly, again due to where Craw stops. As you probably have noticed, Craw does a double roar before pausing a moment. The moment to shoot varies from the start of the second roar to the apex of the second roar. This gives the helix rocket time to travel to the crit location on his back when he pauses between the double roars. Also, after taking out the claws, you can leave the eye as the last crit location to level up your proficiencies with other weapon types. The major advantage of this method is that you don't have to farm to get specfic weapons in order to take on Craw. The major disadvantage of this method is that your launcher ammo is limited and you have no launcher ammo regen available as Mordecai. It also takes a bit of practice to get a feel for finding the right spot, along with finding the variance each time you go up against him. Bring a backup plan, at least for the first couple of tries. Snacksmoto 10:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) On reading the other posts, I've not thought to bring an Orion and a sniper ammo regen mod. I've got to try that out. @ fatdragon--As far as farming the armory there is no 2.5. If you turn in Its like christmas, thats it no more farming you will be locked out forever so dont turn it in if you want to farm it. And are you aware of the glitch that lets you into the armory to farm it? If not ask and it will be described!! Its like Chirstmas on part 2 is the best place for lvl 61 weapons. Craw will give you more overall good drops but only to lvl 60. Veggienater 11:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Edit- you can just leave craws lair go out to the fatoms then reenter his liar and craw will reload so you can kill him again without saving and reloading. @ Snacksmoto - I'll have to try that Helix idea... I tried killing Craw yesterday, and had no luck with his back this time - he was in a different location each of three or four attempts and I couldn't for the life of me get my Orion, my Tsunami, or my Rhino to hit the critical spot. I could get the ricocheting guns to hit his back, but not a single crit, and I don't have a sniper ammo regen mod to keep trying. Every time I try to draw him out and get him to turn around, I end up getting busted by globs, even if I've gotten him to dive and gone back into the corner, he still shoots his globs at me, and once they're out, I'm gone. @Veggienater - I'm aware of the "farmory" glitch. My question was whether the progression of Loot Larceny > Super Marcus Sweep > It's like Christmas would net me better stuff from stepping up. A couple nights ago, I closed Loot Larceny, and last night I glitched Super Marcus Sweep and it was definitely better (picked up a sweet 270ish damage scoped, decent-accuracy masher-equalizer, along with some other nice goodies), so I guess that answers my question. Will It's Like Christmas be even better, or does it just matter that I've gone though the credits and effectively pushed Knoxx into its own PT 2.5? Also, I heard something about staying away from the elevator room, because it tags the Steal Loot objective - does that cut me off from farming Super Marcus Sweep, or is it immaterial as long as I don't tag Countdown Started? - FatDragon I have to say that everyone has good ideas here- One of the things that I've found useful builds on a suggestion above. I get to the glitch spot and take off the arms etc (I love the typhoon for this but you can do it with any number of other guns) One thing I've found is that when you glitch to the spot if you're using a siren he's behind the rock and you can't get all the arms,eyes (usually only one side). When this happens go ahead and take off what you've got a shot at then check that all his minions that are close are dead. Move slightly to your right. He'll start coming out. As soon as he does, go back to the glitch spot. If you've timed it right he'll stop and start back with the roaring nonsense and you can take off the rest of the crits and if you're using a launcher try to take out his back. I haven't had much luck with the launchers, I can get the critical hits described above but the damage just doesn't seem to occur quickly enough for me. What I do instead is (after making sure nothing is near and living) is move to the right again. He'll start toward you again...before he gets to the point where you'll have to duck (if you don't he'll just shove you off the cliff) start back to the left. Many times he'll actually turn to the left to follow you. When he does that duck down and wait. When he starts again he'll proceed away from you to the left and you can hit the back spot without ever having to stand back up. Be careful throughout this process as even if Craw doesn't get you with the spit balls, his minions will rush you and you'll have to avoid their damage as well.Key to this trick is to get him following you back to the left so he turns and then you crouch down. One further note, even when he goes behind the wall on the left, he'll often stand with his back to you just enough so you can see the sweet spot. Then he's all yours!Player8410 17:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) @Veggienater I saw that you mentioned glitching the It's Like Christmas mission on PT 2, could you please detail on how to do this? I glitch the mission where you have to defeat Knoxx for the first time. However weapons/shields/COMs are only up to lvl 55. Could you please detail this, so that I can benifit from the glitch. That would be very much appreciated. Thank you in advance. X5oclockshadowX 19:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Once you beat the Armory the first time, Marcus will give you missions to unlock two more runs at it. Complete those, then just return to the armory each time and glitch it like you normally would. Just exit out on the "It's like Christmas" run -through, instead of turning it in, and you'll be able to do it as many times as you want.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) So just to be clear, do you complete all the objectives of "It's Like Christmas"? Or do you just do the first? I just want to be locked out of the armory FOORREEVVER! (Sry for the Sandlot reference) X5oclockshadowX 14:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) None of the objectives should be checked if you wish to rinse-and-repeat the glitch. 14:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks guys for the help. X5oclockshadowX 16:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC)